What happens in the Past stays in the Past
by DxClover14ever
Summary: Courtney moved to Translandia with her family because of her marriage with the Prince of the werewolves, but will this moving cause her lots of drama? Major DxCxJ, GxT, BxG, Minor: TxL, HxL, CxS, OxI
1. Chapter 1

My name is Courtney and I'm a fairy. I moved to Translandia this Summer with my family… well actually I'm getting married to the prince of the werewolves, he is the hottest guy ever! His name? Justin. But it's not gonna be that easy, first I need to face college since I'm eighteen and it will reserve me a lot of surprises…

* * *

My name is Bridgette and I'm a mermaid… more exactly the Drist Ocean Mermaid Princess. I have great friends like Gwen or Leshawna and an amazing boyfriend, Geoff. Summer vacation just end and I have to get back to college… but, what I'm not waiting for, is the surprises and the adventures this new year will give me…

* * *

My name is Gwen… well, not exactly, actually is Gwendolyn Vrisha Silver Dunn. I know, a long name huh? I'm eighteen years old and I have a boyfriend, Trent, and a brother, Duncan Steve Silver Dunn. Our parents are the king and queen of the vampires fire type, which makes us prince and princess, not that I like it that much… Summer Vacation were awesome but ended too fast, now I have to go back to college and study. The problem is that this year is not going to be so calm as the other ones…

* * *

My name is Duncan, Duncan Dunn. I'm the queen and king of vampires fire type son and I have a sis, Gwen. I'm like a prince charming, all the girls want me. Summer was the best, going to Geoff's parties, skating with my friends, shopping with my sister (not that that was good) and many other things. This year, I just know that is gonna be different, but it's not exactly a good feeling, it's the complete opposite.

* * *

Yo dudes and dudettes, I'm Geoff, the most amazing party planner in the WORLD! You should come to one of mine, you are officially invited! My Summer vacation ended *sniffle* No more time to PARTY! What a disaster! But maybe this year will be different, maybe it will bring something…

* * *

Hello there, I'm Trent, the son of of the king and the queen of the vampires earth type. My dad and the king of vampires fire type are good friends, since they met in children and I'm dating his daughter, Gwen. She is the most amazing thing that ever happened to me! Well, since Summer ended I'm gonna go back to college… but something tells me this year is gonna be different… worst than the other ones.

* * *

Me: Ooohh, cliffhanger! Well-

Geoff: Oh, and I forgot to say that I am son of the king and the queen of vampires water type! Bye! *walks away*

Me: Okay… Well, hope you liked the introduction for my new story , but don't worry, I will definitely finish Total Murder Island-

Duncan: Hey! Since when did Justin get to be *tries to mimic Courtney's voice* "The hottest guy ever!"?

Courtney: *shouts from the kitchen* Hey, I heard that! My voice isn't even near of that!

Me: Dang, Duncan, got caught! *giggles*

Duncan: Yeah, whatever, you didn't answer my question, since when?

Me: Huh… since always! I mean, I never thought he was the hottest, I never even liked him! But hey! It's what everyone says, so… what can I do right?

Duncan: Ugh… whatever!

Me: Wait… am I detecting a little bit of jealousy in your voice?

Duncan: Me? Jealous? As if!

Me: YOU ARE JEALOUS! AHAHAHAHA! Now, I'll have to figure it out if it is because of everyone thinking Justin is the hottest or because of the fact he is going to marry… COURTNEY!

Duncan: Yeah, right, I'm really jealous of that!

Me: Omg, You are so jealous of Courtney! That's sooooooo sweeeeaaat!

Duncan: I'm not sweat!

Me: Whatever you say Duncan. Please read and review! Love you guys ;p *start walking away*

Duncan: I'm not jealous! Hey! I'm talking to you!

Me: Lalalalalalalalala

Duncan: Hey! Come back here!

Me: Only when you admit you're jealous!

Duncan: I'm not jealous! Look at me when I'm talking to you! *runs after me*


	2. A birth and a kidnap

No one's POV

"Come on honey, you can do this" the king said, holding his wife's hand while she was sweating from the effort she was doing.

"I don't know if I can, I'm so tired" she said just when another contraction came "UGH" the queen screamed in pain.

"You're almost there sweetheart" he said, trying to encourage her "Just one more push"

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH" the queen screamed one more time before the crying of a baby ran through the castle.

"You did it darling!" the king said happily to his wife, kissing her forehead.

"I… I did it?" the queen asked, exhausted.

"Yes, you did"

"I want to see her" she said, just when a maid entered the room with a baby in her arms. She handed her to the queen who holds her tightly to her chest. She looked down at her daughter and saw how beautiful she was. She had big and beautiful onyx eyes, mocha colored skin, and beautiful brown hair. The baby stopped crying and looked up at her mother, smiling at her. The queen, who's name's Patricia, smiled down at her daughter and then looked up at the king "She's so beautiful and she has your eyes"

"And your smile" the king replied, kissing his beloved wife.

**One year later...**

"I can't believe that today's already Courtney's one year anniversary. Time passes so quickly" the queen said, while dressing her daughter for the event. The beautiful baby had a blue dress and a white flower in her hair.

"Yes, you're right darling" the king agreed "She grew up so fast"

The queen nodded "Now, let's go to the event, everyone must be already waiting"

* * *

"Wow, today was an amazing day" John, the king, said, lying in the bed.

"I completely agree" Patricia replied, lying next to John who cuddled her up.

"Let's just sleep, we need to rest"

* * *

John and Patricia are sleeping in the bed while Courtney's awake playing with the teddy bear. A man enters the room silently walking towards Courtney's crib, picking her up. The baby starts crying, waking up the queen.

"what's wrong honey, are you hungry?" Patricia asks, getting up from the bed, suddenly noticing the man's presence "COURTNEY!" the queen screams in panic throwing ice at the man, but he dodges it jumping out the window.

"JOHN! JOHN, WAKE UP" Patricia screams waking up her husband who groans "What?" he asks.

"A-a man j-just entered in o-our room and t-took C-Courtney!" Patricia said sobbing.

"Oh no!" John said running out of the room and calling the guards of the castle. This was going to be the worst night ever in the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

Me: Sooooo, did you like my new chapter? Please read and review so that I can know your opinions :)

Trent: Hey guys

Me: Hi Trent! So… wasup?

Trent: Nothing much, just trying to write a song for Gwen but I couldn't in the garden since Duncan and Courtney started arguing, ya know, the usual.

Me: Oh, I totally know! Those two are always fighting *sighs* When are they going to admit they like each other?

Trent: Don't know, well, gotta go to my bedroom, I want to finish this today, bye guys *waves to all of you*

Bridgette: *comes in the living room* Hey, CS, are you coming? DJ made some sandwiches so that we can eat and chill out.

Me: I'm coming, just let me finish this.

Bridgette: Okay *walks back in the kitchen*

Me: Well guys, I've got to go, I have some sandwiches to eat! Don't forget, please read and review, love you :D


	3. An awkward welcoming

Courtney's POV

I looked out the window of our car and stared blankly at the street thinking about my life right now; so much things happening at the same time that I don't even know where to start. I have to organize my life quickly; I don't really like feeling this way-

"Courtney, honey, we're here" my mom said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at the house standing in front of me. It was a big house with two floors and a garden in front of it. It looked amazing from the outside, it's like that modern houses we see in the movies or in soap operas. I got out of the car and made my way to the front door and entered the house.

"OMG!" I screamed "This is huuuuuuge!" I exclaimed while walking around the house looking at it. I entered a huge room, which I supposed would be the master room, where my parents would sleep. Okay, most people think that I'm really rich because of this, but I'm not, I'm not poor either, actually is my fiancé who affords all of this, he says he wants the best for me and my family. I already told him that I don't need any of this to be happy but he continues giving us everything.

I walk out of the room and go see every inch of my new house. It's so big, it has three bedrooms, three bathrooms (two of them in the bedrooms), the kitchen and the living room and an office.

"Courtney, come help us unload the truck" my dad called me.

"Comin'" I replied and ran downstairs. I started to help unload the truck and bring everything inside the house.

* * *

I enter my room with the last two boxes that belong to me and put them down next to my bed. I take my phone from my pocket and look at the ID. With a sigh I put it back in my pocket and start unpacking a box with some pictures from me, my family and some friends and some paintings too. I hear my bedroom door open "Do you need help mom- JUSTIN!" I run to him and hug him tightly "I missed you" I whispered.

"Same here" he said, hugging me back. We broke up and stared into each other's eyes until he leaned and kissed me tenderly on the lips which I replied.

We broke up a few seconds later and smiled.

"So, how was your trip?" he asked.

"Boriiiiing, I must say that it would've been a lot better if you were there" I say smiling up at him.

"I wish I had, but my parents wanted me to stay on the castle so that we could see some problems that are occurring in my kingdom"

"Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly, after all, it is going to be my kingdom.

"Yeah, everything's fine, don't worry, now, changing the subject, actually I came here to see how you were and how was your trip and to ask you if you're too tired to come to the beach with me" he said with a wide grin.

"Of course! I would love to; I just have to find a bikini in the middle of my clothes… lucky mine I still have tomorrow to unpack everything" I say, walking towards the boxes and kneeling down, searching for a bikini.

"If you want I could help you tomorrow, I think my parents don't need me anymore in the kingdom" he said shrugging.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" I said still searching in the boxes "HAHA! Found it!" I take out of one box a blue bikini with white stripes and a pair of shorts with a white crop top "I'm just gonna change" I say, kissing him and walking in the bathroom.

I changed and walked out of the bathroom with my beach purse that had everything I needed: my sunglasses, my towel, sunscreen and my purse, you know, in case I want to buy something. I spin around "What do you think?"

"You're beautiful" Justin says, grabbing my hand and pulling me into a kiss. I giggle and broke up "Come on" I say "I want sunbathe" I grab his hand again and bring him downstairs "Mom, dad, me and Justin are going to the beach okay?" I ask my parents.

"Okay sweetheart, have fun" my dad replies.

"I will" I run off the house with Justin and go to his car. I open the door from the passenger's seat and sit, buckling my seat belt "I did see the beach when we were traveling but I didn't know it was so close from here" I say.

"Oh, but it is, and it's a wonderful beach" he says while driving.

"If you say so" I looked down at my hands.

"So, you didn't tell me yet, what do you think of this town? And what about the house?" he asks, glancing at me.

"Oh, everything's fine, the house is huge and very cool, the town seem lovely too" I say smiling at him.

"You don't seem too excited" he looks to the road again.

"No, it's nothing, I just think I'm gonna miss my friends, that's all"

"If you say so… We're here" he says parking the car.

I unbuckle my seat belt and get out of the car, picking up my beach purse. I look around and see that there aren't much people in the beach.

Bridgette's POV

"Oh my goodness Gwen, I can't believe he said that!" I exclaim to my friend, which just finished telling us a story that happened to her in the day before. We're actually in the beach with all of our friends. The boys are playing with a disk and us girls are talking and gossiping.

"Yeah, I know right? But that's not even the worst part!" she exclaimed infuriated.

"It isn't girl?" Leshawna asked.

"No! He actually had the courage to-" she stops in the middle of her sentence and stares wide eyed to the beach.

"Hum… earth to Gwen, are you okay?" I ask, seeing that she doesn't move. Just when I was going to shake her, her eyes start getting red. Oh no, that's so not good! I look over to the others; the guys stopped and were staring to wherever Gwen was staring and they were with their eyes red too, some of them with their fangs showing "Okay, what's going on here?" I ask, confused. Owen points across and I look, my eyes widening at the sight too. What is he doing here? He's going to cause huge problems! I see Duncan walking up to him "What the hell are you doing here?" he asks.

Courtney's POV

Okay, so I and Justin were walking peacefully in the beach when a guy with red eyes and fags showing walks up to us and asks what the hell Justin was doing here. I looked with a confused face to Justin who stayed calm.

"Last time I checked, the beach was a public space ya know" he says.

"Yeah, it is, but not for you, so get out!" the guy says, making Justin change to his werewolf-self "Make me" he says snarling.

* * *

Me: So, here's chapter 2, please read and review, I would love to know what you guys think about it :)

Cody: Hey ladies

Me: Hey cody :)

Cody: So, what are you doing?

Me: Just trying to convince everyone to review, wanna help?

Cody: Sure *looks to all of you* If you review this story, you're able to go on a date with me and-

Me: Okay, stop right there! I think you're scaring them not helping me! Besides, if Sierra finds out I'll be death, me and all of my reviewers, and we don't want that, do we?

Cody: No, but-

Me: Great! Bye guys, love you :)


	4. What an afternoon!

Courtney's POV

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asks.

"Last time I checked, the beach was a public space ya know" Justin stated, calmly.

"Yeah, it is, but not for you, so get out!" the guy says, making Justin change to his werewolf-self "Make me" he says snarling.

Okay, now this is getting out of control. I put myself in the middle of them and push them apart "Okay, you guys calm down" I say, turning to the guy who came talk, no I mean scream, to us "Look, he's right, the beach is a public space and you have NOT, and I repeat, have NOT, the right to send us away!"

"Why, hello there to you too babe" he says smirking "My name's Duncan, at your favor princess"

"Excuse me?! What did you just call me?" I say, starting to get pissed off.

"Princess, it fits you, you must be one of those spoiled princesses of some kingdom"

My mouth was hanging open, how dared he? I mean, he doesn't know anything about me "You don't know anything about me! And I'm not a princess!" I scream.

"Back off man, seriously" I hear Justin say to him, snarling.

"I should back off? Why don't you look around and see where you are? This beach is ours, if you're here, we do what we want so candyman, deal with it"

"I already told you, this beach is a public space, why should I go away?!" Justin asks, pissed off. I see a pale girl with shoulder length hair with aquamarine streaks and a teal bikini approach us and holding the guy "Calm down Duncan" she says and looks at me and Justin "Go away if you don't want any problems. You already should know that you aren't allowed in this beach Justin" I freeze, why isn't he allowed there? For the red color of their eyes, they must be vampires. I never had much contact with their race, first of all 'cause I never left my other town, and there, in schools, were only allowed fairies, second, when I met Justin he said that I should stay away from them because they were dangerous, so I never really bothered to think about that.

Justin growled and grabs my hand dragging me away "Hey, Justin, we can't leave like this! We have rights; they can't just come here and tell us what to do!" I complain.

"They're right Courtney, this beach is theirs and I can't walk here, I just came 'cause I thought you were going to like it and they weren't here"

"Okay then, but I still think that they didn't have the right to send us away like this! They could at least been a little more polite" I say crossing my arms over my chest. He laughs and enters the car "I already told you that vampires are not a good company, you should stay away from them as long as you can"

"If you say so" I shrug. The rest of the trip home was silent. Neither I nor he wanted to talk about what happened in the beach.

"Courtney, we are back" Justin says, shaking me.

"Oh, right, sorry" I smile at him.

"I wish you luck, you know, for tomorrow" he looks at me in the eyes and I nod my head, getting out of the car "Thanks" I whisper and then wave to him while he drives off. I walk in my house and hear my mom talking to my dad in the kitchen "I'm home" I say.

"Honey, how was your afternoon?" my dad looks up at me, since I already walked in the kitchen "It was good I guess…" I pick up an apple and bite it.

"You guess? You never say it like that" my mom says, worriedly.

"It was nothing, don't worry" I start walking out of the kitchen "I'm going to keep unpacking" I say, entering my room and slamming the door shut. I walk to the bed and throw myself at it, stuffing my face in my pillow. What a day it was today…

* * *

Me: Heeeyyy, I'm sorry this is so short but now that my summer vacation is almost here, I'll try to make my chapters longer and in a shorter period of time. Anyways, hope you liked it :)

Heather: Hey, where is MY PURSE!?

Me: Hi to you too Heather *rolls eyes*

Heather: I don't care! I want my purse back.

Me: Well, I want a lot of things too, but as you can see, I do not always get them.

Heather: Ugh, whatever *storms out of the room*

Leshawna: Aleluia she's gone!

Me: Where did you hide her purse?

Leshawna: Oh, don't worry about it, I'll make sure she will never see it again *evil laughs*

Me: Leshawna, stop it, you're creeping me out.

Leshawna: Sorry

Me: Bye guys, please review, it informs me if you're liking the story or not :D


End file.
